Una noche de copas
by Montielowsky
Summary: Nunca sabes cómo conocerás a alguien y menos si se quedará por siempre. OneShot.


_Este oneshot participa en la 'Semana Korrasami' del foro ¡El cometa de Sozin!_

_**Una noche de copas**_

-¿Dónde estoy?- dijo una hermosa mujer cabello tan negro como la noche, ojos tan verdes como una esmeralda, labios rojos como la piel de una manzana y piel tan suave como la seda. Se veía desorientada y no era de menos. Su auto acaba de estrellarse contra un árbol, había ingerido alcohol, quizás una o dos botellas de champagne. Se notaba que era uno de esos automóviles de ricos pues casi estaba intacto pero el golpe fue un poco fuerte aunque no lo suficiente para matarla. Ella tenía un golpe en su cabeza y quizás alguna fractura en su clavícula por el cinturón de seguridad. Al menos se lo había colocado antes de salir de donde estuviese.

-Estarás bien… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- le pregunté mientras la sacaba del automóvil y la recostaba en la banqueta.- ¿Tiene algún teléfono móvil? Quizás solo debería llevarte al hospital. Mi nombre es Korra ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Espera… nadie debe verme así. Daría una mala imagen… estoy ebria y si mi padre se entera de lo que hice me matará. Bebí de más. Mucho… quizás quería acabarme todo el alcohol del lugar ¿Sabes conducir?

-Algo así, no soy muy buena con estas cosas aunque lo intentaré. Pero al menos dime con quien estoy tratando y porqué bebiste de más.- la cargué y la recosté en el asiento trasero de su auto. Proseguí a encenderlo, acomodé los espejos para que pudiera a ver y me coloqué el cinturón de seguridad para ponernos en marcha. La llevaré a mi apartamento.

-Mi novio me engañó. Ex novio. Mi padre no deja de restregarme en la cara que es un bueno para nada y no tengo muchos amigos con quienes distraerme. Solo tengo mi perra en casa de mi padre, Naga…- empezó a sollozar por efecto del alcohol. Podía verla por el espejo retrovisor. Sus mejillas se empezaron a empapar de ese líquido salado que sale de los ojos y se tornaron tan rojas como sus labios- Lo siento… esto no es algo que normalmente haría… Mi nombre es Asami, Asami Sato.

-¿Sato? ¿Cómo Hiroshi Sato, el magnate? – mis ojos se abrieron como platos y me pasé un semáforo en rojo sin darme cuenta hasta que escuche el claxon y los insultos de otro conductor.

-Si, es mi padre. A veces es un imbécil ¿sabes? Ya tengo 22 años y sigue mandándome como si tuviese 10. Soy una de las mejores inventoras del mundo y estoy aquí lloriqueando con una desconocida ¿Cuál dijiste que era tu nombre?- se secó sus lágrimas con su abrigo carísimo y se sentó en el asiento un poco más repuesta aunque con la cabeza recargada en el respaldo.

-Soy Korra.- Mi cara de agobio fue evidente pero no creo que haya podido notarla desde allá atrás.-No te sientas mal. La vida de nadie es perfecta. Si aquel fantoche no te valoró deberías buscarte a una persona que si lo haga y con respecto a tu padre no te preocupes, lo hace porque te quiere.

-Gracias por ayudarme, Korra. Creo que necesitaba a alguien que me dijera el lado bueno de las cosas.- se pasó al asiento del copiloto con una habilidad impresionante. Probablemente lo había hecho antes y aunque estuviese ebria, sus movimientos eran precisos.- Creo que debería ir a casa mejor. ¿Podrías llevarme a casa mejor?

-No es nada… aunque tampoco es que ande por ahí ayudando a todo aquella persona que se me cruce en el camino pero creo que lo hice porque eres linda… quiero decir… te vez una buena persona…- casi me asfixio con mi propia saliva y me aferre más fuerte al volante sin dejar de mirar al frente.- ¿A dónde nos dirigimos?

-Vamos al edificio más grande de la ciudad. Es donde está mi apartamento, no quiero que mi padre me vea así…

-De acuerdo, ya sé a qué edificio te refieres.- doblé en la siguiente cuadra para salir a una calle donde había mucha concurrencia de automóviles donde después de cruzar dos calles más subimos una colina pequeña y ahí estaba el edificio más grande de la ciudad. Es una de las zonas más exclusivas de la ciudad. Llegamos al portón del garaje y nos detuvimos porque estaba cerrado.

-En el espacio de la puerta está el control remoto del portón… - la chica a mi lado se estaba quedando dormida. Lo supe porque podía escuchar sus ronquidos mientras esperaba que abriera el portón del lugar. Una vez que lo conseguí entramos y el portón se volvió a cerrar automáticamente.

-Asami… Asami…- le moví el hombro y no hubo respuesta más que ronquidos. Suspiré profundo y busque su bolsa por todos los lugares una vez que nos detuvimos en un lugar vacío. La encontré debajo de mi asiento y busque algo que me pudiera decir el lugar al que debía llevarla y no había nada de ese lugar en ese bolso.- Asamiii… despierta… ¿Qué apartamento?

-Piso… 178…

-Genial…- Hice una mueca y me baje del auto hacia donde estaba ella. Abrí su puerta y la cargué igual que antes.

-Aquí es donde agradezco a Ping por presionarme en los entrenamientos…- murmuré en voz baja aunque fue más un quejido.

-Así que te ejercitas… se nota… eres fuerte… creo que me gustas…

Me sorprendió lo que escuche y me sonroje. Nunca una chica había coqueteado conmigo. Al menos no de esa forma tan directa. Intenté actuar como si no hubiese notado su coqueteo tan directo. Había visto algunas de mis amigas acercarse a otras mujeres pero nunca me había pasado eso a mí. Normalmente no salgo a citas. Todas las chicas que he conocido están locas.

-Es el alcohol hablando…

Llegue al ascensor más cercano y le presioné el botón que tenía el número 178. Era casi el último piso así que tomaría un tiempo llegar hasta ahí. Ella se colgó de mi cuello y sentía su respiración caliente y su fuerte aroma a bebidas embriagantes. Se aferró a mi tan fuerte como pudo hasta que sonó el timbre de que habíamos llegado. No había más apartamentos en ese piso, solo una puerta con el diseño de un engrane cortado por la mitad en ella.

-¡Vaya lugar, Asami!

Abrí la puerta como pude y la recosté en su sillón de piel blanco. Le quité sus botas y le desabotoné su chamarra.

-¿No deberías invitarme un trago antes de intentar quitarme la ropa?- dijo entre sueños la jovencita que estaba frente a mí.

-No. Ya has bebido suficiente esta noche.- respondí amablemente aunque tenía ganas de meterle la cabeza en un tanque de agua fría para despertarla.

-No estoy ebria… ya no. Después de golpear el árbol se me quitó, lo prometo.

-Sigues diciendo cosas sin sentido...

-Estoy bien y te lo probaré.- Se puso de pie y tambaleó.- Whoo… el piso se mueve…

-¿Ves? Estás ebria… mejor anda a tu habitación y en un momento te llevaré un café muy cargado. ¿Dónde está la cocina?

-Detrás de ti…- señaló a la cocina y luego camino hacia una puerta que está en un pasillo detrás de ella.- te veo ahí.

Fui a la cocina y preparé el café más amargo que pude para ir más que rápidamente a su habitación. "Después de esto me voy…" pensé mientras abría la puerta de la habitación. "O no…"re consideré al momento de verla ahí. Tenía la ropa a medio quitar y estaba acostada sobre un montón de carpetas y almohadas.

-Asami, te traje tu café… bébelo rápido.

Se sentó a la orilla de su cama y así tuve la oportunidad de limpiar más que rápidamente el colchón. Todos los documentos los puse sobre un escritorio que estaba en un extremo de la habitación. Después de terminar su café se acostó de nuevo de golpe y se volvió a dormir. Le ayudé a quitarse la ropa y la vestí con un juego de pijamas que había en su closet. Ya iba con rumbo a la puerta cuando escuche mi nombre.

-Korra… Quédate aquí…- su voz era somnolienta y una mano me incitaba a acostarme del otro lado de la cama.

-No… prefiero dormir en el sofá. Estaré bien.- Salí de la habitación y me recosté en el mueble de la sala y me quedé dormida rápidamente.

A la mañana unos ojos estaban muy cerca de mi cara cuando desperté. Era ella y ya no tenía aroma a alcohol. Ahora su aroma era diferente. Más dulce, justo como flores.

-Hola… ¿dormiste bien? No pareces tener resaca.-le pregunté mientras me sentaba.

-Si estoy bien, gracias a ti. Si tan solo hubiese una manera de agradecerte todo lo que hiciste por mí anoche estaría más que feliz de que me la hicieras saber.

-Si la hay. Hazme el favor de no volver a embriagarte como ayer.- le sonreí.- ¿Amigas?

-Está bien, lo prometo- extendió su mano hacia mí, la tomé y sentí un tirón y el roce de sus labios contra los míos.- todo lo que dije anoche… lo dije en serio.

Mi piel parecía estar en llamas y creí que entraría en shock. No creí que recordara nada de anoche. Su mirada decía muchas cosas y una de ellas era que estaba diciendo la verdad. Siempre he sido buena leyendo a las personas.

-Creí que estabas ebria y decías locuras provocadas por el alcohol. ¿Qué pasó con tu novio? Anoche te veías demasiado afectada por lo que te había hecho.

-Nah, soy ingeniero ¿recuerdas? La resistencia al alcohol de uno de mis fuertes. Sobre ese tonto… ya sabía que me engañaba desde antes. El alcohol fue el que provocó ese efecto al contarte lo que había pasado. Estaba en una fiesta de unos amigos hasta que decidí regresar a casa. Estaba cansada porque tenía que terminar este proyecto para la empresa de mi padre así que me dormí por dos segundos. Cuando desperté ahí estabas tú sacándome del auto. Realmente me gustaría seguir viéndote, Korra… no como amigas. Quizás conocerte un poco mejor.

Creo que no fue necesaria una respuesta pues mi cara decía todo. ¿Quería seguir viéndola? La respuesta es sencilla.

-Si. Acepto.- Sonreí y la abracé.


End file.
